Papa, où t'es ?
by Ashry 42
Summary: Canada is looking for his Papa (France) who was supposed to visit him that day. Yet, to Canada's surprise, England came instead. And Canada is now wondering why his papa didn't come. (This will probably be a two-shot.)


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

_**AN:** "Papa, où t'es?" means "Dad, where are you?"_

_It takes place during the colonial era; so Matthew and Alfred look like children the age of 7._

_Summary of historical facts: _

_France lost Canada after the Seven Years' War; a.k.a the French and Indian War (1756-1763)._

_During that time, North America was divided between 3 big colonial powers: France, England, and Spain. The British owned a portion of the territory on the East coast. The French owned the central zone, which was called Louisiana (however it has nothing to do with todays Louisiana State), and Canada. Spain owned Florida, and the southern part of the American territory._

_This era was called "Area of the French influence" or "Area of the Spanish influence" because France and Spain didn't settle down in North America; they came to America mainly for commercial reasons (like trading with the Natives). The British we're the only ones actually settling down in North America._

_So, to get back to the Seven Years' War: It was fought between France and England because of conflicts over boarders that were very undefined. As The British were settling in North America, they wanted to go further west but the French were occupying it, which lead to a series of conflicts, like the fight for the control over the Ohio Valley in 1754. Then that led, two year later, to the Seven Years War._

_At the same time there was also fighting in Europe, but I won't go into the detail. However I will still mention it because it was an important event since it had developed into a worldwide conflict. In fact Winston Churchill called it the First World War. Basically it was a conflict with all the great powers of Europe: France, Austria, Saxony, Sweden, and Russia were aligned on one side against Prussia, Hanover, and Great Britain on the other. The war arose out of the attempt of the Austrian Habsburgs to win back the rich province of Silesia, which had been wrested from them by Frederick II the Great of Prussia during the War of the Austrian Succession (1740–48)._

_Anyways, back to the Seven Years' War: Britain won and it ended with a Treat of Paris. Great Britain received all of the French possessions East of the Mississippi river, Canada and Florida. Spain received all of the French possessions West of Mississippi (Lousiana)._

* * *

_Où t'es? Papa, où t'es?_

The leaves and branches crunched for each running step Canada made. The cool wind whistled in his ears as he raced through the forest. He huffed with effort and pushed the branches out of his way. Tears streamed down his cheeks but he kept his sobs interior. He ran, hoping to run away from the troubling events that took place earlier but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Où t'es papa? Où t'es?_

**30 minutes earlier.**

Canada was walking down the familiar path he took everyday to his favorite place. He was in a good mood, and the clear sunny day emphasized it. Nature seemed to join in with his high spirits; the trees swayed back in forth in the gentile breeze as if dancing in tone with his perky aura. Rabbits happily hoped around him. Birds flew around close by, singing a beautiful melody just for him. The grass bent in the wind as if greeting him.

Ever since he was born, Canada has always had a close connection with the Nature, which is partly do to his Native American origins. His native tribes have taught him to respect all living things and to live in harmony with Nature, and in return, Nature will give you everything you need. You just need to know how to find it and use it well. They have taught him the art of herbal medicine, how to hunt and many more things. But in the end you should always thank nature for its abundance.

He had arrived to his favorite place. He stood in front of one of the great lakes. He took in a long breath of the fresh air, and gripped his toes into the soft grass. A deer came up to him. He turned around and smiled at it, petting it. The deer seemed to smile back with his eyes. The bunnies huddled around him, and two birds landed on each of his shoulders.

His smile broadened as he thought about the person that will be visiting him; France was due to arrived today. France had told Canada on his last visit that he would be visiting back in exactly six months. The six months have now passed, which meant he should be arriving soon. Canada was growing impatient.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the distance and knew it was getting closer, coming towards him. The birds fluttered away and the bunnies scattered, but they still stayed close by. The deer lifted its head up and stared intensely at where the noise was coming from. Its muscles bunched up, ready to leap away at any moment.

Out of the forest and into clear view came America, who was running at full speed towards his brother, and then England, who followed a few paces behind more slowly.

"See! I told you he'd be here! He always comes here! It's his favorite spot! I know it because I'm the hero!" America babbled as he rushed onwards.

The deer bounded away once America had come into view because of all the ruckus he was making.

"Yes, yes. I know." England responded, taking his time walking.

Canada was quite astonished to see England; it was rare for England to come visiting him on a whim. However he was not entirely surprised. Recently, England has been visiting Canada more and more frequently, and France has been appearing less and less. He didn't pay much attention about it at the time, but now he felt as if something ominous was awaiting him.

America went to stand next to his brother holding a proud demeanor, satisfied to have accomplished his mission. When England arrived, he greeted Canada, who replied with his own greeting.

"Why are you here?" Canada inquired in his usual quiet voice.

"I have come to get you." England replied matter of fact, although still trying not to sound to harsh. "You're under my responsibility now." Then he added after a short pause. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He smiled.

Canada's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, shaking his head slightly.

"Non…" he whispered. And for a few seconds he thought he had misheard it.

"Où est France?" Canada asked, a little louder this time, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

England sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. After all, France had mostly been the one to raise him from the beginning, and he knows how attached Canada is to him.

"France is not coming and never will. He has abandoned you." England thought that being blunt would be an easy way to get Canada to come with him.

Canada froze. No words could describe the shock Canada was feeling right then. Time seemed to have stopped, and for a few seconds he forgot to breath. He just couldn't believe what England had said.

Then anger slowly started rising inside him. He clenched his fists. The bunnies must have felt the anger emanating from him, since they fled to take cover. The wind grew colder. The whole forest fell silent as if holding its breath.

Finally Canada regained control of himself and gave England a stare that closely resembled a glare. He felt the anger rise up to its peak, and thought that he would explode.

"You're lying!" He bawled. He clenched his fists tighter until they hurt.

England, who was shocked to see Canada in furry, snapped out of it quickly and became outraged himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but instantly stopped himself and gawked in shock at what he saw.

Two brown bears had emerged from behind Canada and went to stand on each side of him, growling menacingly. England grew panicked, though he tried to keep his calm. America was smiling the whole time, seemingly enjoying what he was seeing. He didn't feel threatened because, like Canada, he we was used to being around wild animals. He was also inhumanly strong and knew that he could easily tackle the two bears if they attacked him.

Canada used that moment to escape. England tried to go after him, but quickly stopped after just taking two steps; one of the bears growled and took one step forward, unsheathing his claws, warning England that if he tried to move any closer, the bear would tears him to sheds.

Canada ran through the forest at full speed, heading for the dock. Tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe what England had said. He wanted to believe that France would never abandon him. That he will always come for him. Yet, deep down, a small part of him felt doubtful.

Once he had arrived, he waited and gazed towards the horizon, hoping to see a boat arrived. But nothing could be seen except for the calm sea. He sat down cross-legged and waited, musing about the times he spent with France.

* * *

"_Alors Matthieu, t'es près à faire des crêpes?" France cheerfully said as he gathered the ingredients._

"_Oui!" Matthew jumped up and down excitedly. It was his first time cooking with his papa. France had decided crêpes were an easy start._

_France listed the ingredients they would need, but then stopped in mid sentence when he saw Canada's confused and flustered face. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" he asked. _

"_C'est beaucoup de chose… je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de tout." Canada mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. _

"_Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te guider." France smiled. "Le premier ingredient est la farine. Peux tu me l'apporter, s'il te plais?"_

_Canada went to fetch the flour. It was in a cupboard out of his reach so he took a chair and climbed up. He opened the cupboard and extended his arm out as far as he could to reach for it. He managed to grab it and drag it out. Then he climbed back down. But just when he reached the floor, he noticed the flour was pouring out of the bag and then noticed there was a cut in the bag. He yelped and tried to cover the hole with his hands but it was too late; most of it had gone. There wasn't enough left to make the crêpes. _

_France, who had been busy preparing the rest of the ingredients, turned around just then, and noticed the mess Canada had made. Canada stared back at him with terrified eyes, still holding onto the bag, too frightened to move. France came up to him._

"_Je-je suis désolé…" Canada stuttered, his eyes started to water._

_France crouched down to his eye level on one knee and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ce n'es pas grave, ne t'en fait pas." He patted him on the head. "Ça arrive." Then he stud up. "On va nétoyer. Et puis on recommencera une autre fois." France declared._

* * *

_One night, Canada had woken up from a bad dream. He sat upright in his bed and stared blankly in front of him, his eye big and round, gripping his white teddy bear tightly. He could hear thunder, which wasn't helping his fears, and shivered slightly. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get up. His small feet touched the cold wooden floor. He left his room and headed straight for France's. Once in front of the room, he hesitated an instant before slowly opening the door. He swiftly sneaked in and slipped under the covers, which caused France to wake up. For a moment France was perplexed but he quickly noticed that Canada had joined him, and smiled. Canada snuggled in closer and France wrapped an arm around him. It wasn't the first time Canada had come into his room at night because of a bad dream; France was used to it. He usually sang a lullaby and by the end of the song Canada was asleep. _

_Au clair de la lune,_

_Mon ami Pierrot,_

_Prête-moi ta plume,_

_Pour écrire un mot._

_Ma chandelle est morte, _

_Je n'ai plus de feu,_

_Ouvre-moi ta porte,_

_Pour l'amour de Dieu._

* * *

"There you are." England's voice snapped Canada out of his daydreaming. He looked up to see England standing next to him, waiting patiently. Canada instantly got up feeling tense, ready to flee again. But England calmly extended a hand out to Canada and smiled. "Come with me." England said. "Everything will be fine, I promise." He assured. Canada relaxed a bit but made no move towards England.

"You can't keep waiting." England insisted. "You have to accept that he will never come for you again." He paused, staring deeply into Canada's hurt eyes. He felt a bit guilty for hurting him so, but knew that he had to say it. _He has to know the truth,_ England thought. "If you come with me, you will be reunited with you're brother." England stated, and waited for an answer.

Canada sighed and reluctantly took England's hand. England grinned and they left, heading back home.

Still, Canada took one last glance towards the horizon, wondering about where his papa is.

_Où est ton papa?_

_Dis-moi, où est ton papa?_

_Sans même devoir lui parler, Il sait ce qui ne va pas._

_Ah sacré papa!_

_Dis-moi où es-tu cache?_

_Ça doit faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts._

_Où t'es papa?_

* * *

_**AN:** The lyrics for the last song are taken from "Papaoutai" by Stromae. The song just before is called "Au claire de la lune" and it's a French nursery rhyme._

_XxX_

**_Translation for the last song:_**

___Où est ton papa? = Where is your dad?_

_____Dis-moi, où est ton papa? - Tell me, where is your dad?_

___Sans même devoir lui parler, Il sait ce qui ne va pas. = Without having to talk to him, he already knows what is wrong._

_____Ah sacré papa ! = Oh, what a dad !_

_______Dis-moi où es-tu cache? = Tell me where you're hidding. _

_________Ça doit faire au moins mille fois que j'ai compté mes doigts. = I must have counted my fingers at least a thousand times (already)._

___________Où t'es papa? = where are you dad?_

___________XxX_

**___________Translation for the dialogue:_**

_____________Où est France? = Where is France?_

_____________Alors Matthieu, t'es près à faire des crêpes? = So Matthew, are you ready to make some crepes?_

_______________Quelque chose ne va pas? = Is something wrong?_

_________________C'est beaucoup de chose… je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de tout. = That's a lot of stuff... I don't know if I can remember all that._

___________________Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te guider. = Don't worry, I'll guide you._

_____________________Le premier ingredient est la farine. Peux tu me l'apporter, s'il te plais = The first ingredient is flour. Can you get it for me, please?_

_______________________Je-je suis désolé… = I-I'm sorry..._

_________________________Ce n'es pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. = It's nothing, don't worry._

___________________________Ça arrive. = It happens_

_____________________________On va nétoyer. Et puis on recommencera une autre fois. = We'll clean up. Then, we'll start again another time. _


End file.
